Field
The invention relates to a plug-and-socket connector.
Description of Related Art
A contact holder for a plug or a socket is known from DE 10 2006 025 611 B3 in which a protective part on a front side comprises a sealing cap. The sealing cap comprises passages for contacts.
DE 1 202 374 A discloses an electrical coupling consisting of two coupling parts. The live contacts are covered in the two coupling parts in the non-coupled state. The current supply for the contact constructed as a sliding contact takes place via lines which are connected to clamping screws and are run through bores. A casing, the clamping screws and the current supply lines are covered by a cylindrical hood arranged concentrically to the casing.
Various drawbacks in the art, however, may be solved by the innovative plug-and-socket connectors herein.